<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions over Tea by Lachesissora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282712">Questions over Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora'>Lachesissora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character studies, F/M, Fay - Freeform, Gen, The Room, mentioned of Nero and Dante, some lore stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil had a question, and so he asked.<br/>She also had a question, but never dared to voice it out,<br/>Not until he had created an opportunity for her to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry) &amp; Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questions over Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was supposed to be a drabble. K gave me a prompt for me to write Vergil and my OC Fay. But then, stuff happened and tadaa i give you this. To be honest, no context is needed. It's just something my brain wanted to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fay was pacing around in The Room, putting the books back on its shelves. Vergil eyed her every movement from the sofa, drinking the warm tea she had prepared before his arrival in The Room. As he watched her, he was finally able to look around the interior of The Room. This wasn’t his first time coming here though. He had been here for more than five times already but those visits weren’t for leisure and back then, he was very wary of her and The Room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Room wasn’t that small, it’s spacious enough to have a corner dedicated to rows of books and tomes from each worlds. There’s an office antique table at the far end of the room, which was where Fay did most of her duty. Then at the right side of her little office corner, there was a door that led to another smaller room that contained valuable artifacts. It was off-limit according to Fay so he didn’t bother to check. Vergil currently sat at the ‘guest corner’ which was right in front of the entrance of the room. The whole interior was like an office with a mini library built within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t changed that much from his first visit here 20 years ago… or 2 years ago, according to Fay. The whole concept of time between worlds confused him but intrigued him still. Apparently the time flow in her former world was slower than his, thus explaining the vast gap of time between hers and him, how she still looked youthful like she hadn’t aged a decade or two at all when it had only been 2 years for her. He thought his knowledge of the world and the underworld was enough to understand about the whole universe. But it turned out his concept of the universe was false. To be more precise, inadequate, like a drop of stone in the vast ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have something in mind, Vergil?” Fay asked as she strode towards the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Vergil answered as he returned his gaze back to the book on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She smirked as she sat right across from him, clearly not buying his poor excuse of an answer. “</span>
  <b>I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice</b>
  <span>, Son of Sparda. You look like you have a lot of things on your mind that make your eyebrows all scrunched up. So what’s bothering you, Vergil? I can answer all of your questions before the next guest comes in.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, nothing can escape your sight while we’re here.” Vergil sighed in an amusement as he put the book back to the table. “So what will the price be for you to indulge in my questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depending on what your questions ask. But I think it should be free of charge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil watched her as she sipped her tea. There were a lot of things that he wanted to ask regarding the mechanics of The Room: How it operates, who controls it, why there’s a need for The Room to exist in the first place, where it originally located and such. But before he could ask all of that, he needed to confirm something from the Guardian of The Room first, which is the lady who was currently sitting in front of him, Fay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I first came here 20 years ago-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2 years ago.” she cut him off, earning her a scowl from him for interrupting his words. “I’m sorry. Force of habit. Please continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying: when I first came here, you seemed to be expecting a guest.” Fay’s expression turned serious at the mention of that and Vergil continued, “Were you expecting for my arrival back then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay put her cup back to the saucer with a click. “Yes and no.” Vergil raised his brows. “To tell you the truth, that day was my first day where I officially carried out my duty as the Guardian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that I was your first guest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct!” She beamed a little. “Before that I was only observing and assisting my mentor for about 6 month or so... More like a training if that makes sense. There’s a lot of things I needed to learn before I could take over my mentor’s place. And once The Room deems me ready, I’m allowed to carry on my duty on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needless to say, you’re expecting a guest but didn’t expect that it will be me.” Vergil summed up and she nodded. However her expression still remained sombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And as for my first visitor, you sure were a very serious one. I thought you were about to kill me with your gaze alone. You sure didn’t give me any room to collect myself.” She complained and at the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk again. “And then you requested for something so... forbidden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze never left him when she said that. It was the same expression that she gave him back then when he requested her the final location of the seal to summon Temen-Ni-Gru. He still remembered the warning that she gave him as he memorised the seal to his mind. But back then he was a fool, too blinded in his quest for power, he brushed off her warning as he exited the Room, not giving her a glance at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew about the price back then.” He stated as a matter of fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, roughly. I didn’t know the exact detail of the whole pricing though. But I knew. I did warn you, though” She admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did and yet I didn’t listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between the two. Fay filled up his empty cup with more tea and they drank their tea in a comfortable silence. While sipping her tea, she wondered over something that had been nagging at her since they finally met again. She never got the chance to ask about it before as the timing and circumstances weren’t in her favour. But since Vergil had opened up on the subject, she thought it was about time for her to get her answers too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vergil, was it worth it in the end?” She carefully asked as she broached the subject. “You paid the ultimate price just to know the last seal to unlock the tower.. .” She paused, letting it sink as they both knew what the payment had entail. Vergil realised that Fay never once asked him about the details of his time as Mundus' puppet. He suspected that she probably knew since it was part of the transaction, as anything that's related to the deal they made in the Room would always get back to her. But he wasn't sure how much she did know. Fay straightened herself as she locked her eyes with his, "Did you find the things that you wanted to seek in the end?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil tapped the cup in his hand as he pondered upon her question. Did raising Temen-Ni-Gru provide him with the answer that he was searching for his entire life? He found himself uncertain with his answer. He thought he had already obtained enough power when he got through to the end of it. But it turned out it was Dante who obtained it, through his strong conviction on his humanity, and his desire to prevent his brother from falling deeper into the dark path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the young Vergil back then didn’t see that. He was too stubborn to admit what Dante had said was the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he jumped into hell, under the guise of returning to his father's domain, in order to protect the only family he thought he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether it’s worth it or not, I actually do not know.” Vergil admitted, staring blankly at his own reflection in the cup. “Throughout my youth, all I seek was power in order to protect myself, as I have nobody to rely on other than myself and Yamato." He glanced over to his side, to where Yamato was placed upright next to the antique cabinet. "‘Might control everything and without strength you can not protect anything, let alone yourself.’ I hold on to those words because it was the truth. I was weak when they attacked, and wasn't strong enough to protect them. And I blamed it all on my humanity, thinking it was the root of my weaknesses when in actual fact, it is the opposite. It took a punch from my own son, to make me realise that I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images of Nero came into his mind. The young man,</span>
  <em>
    <span> his son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had more human blood in him than demon blood, and yet, Nero had proven that his human counterpart wasn’t a disadvantage. In fact, it was a source of strength. Even when Nero had lost his arm, Nero never gave up. He pushed himself to the limit, using his disability as an opportunity to test new forms of strength and power, something that the Vergil then would never have thought it was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about Nero, Vergil couldn’t help himself but to give out a forlorn smile. If he knew about Nero back then, he would have stayed and perhaps he might have finally found the answer to his quest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer your second question: I did. It was there from the very beginning but I was too blind to see. All it took was for the other side of me to be on death's door to finally find the answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, humanity is the answer, and your bonds with your family is what gave you the ultimate strength.” She concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s another way to say it.” Vergil finished his tea. All this time he thought that the burden should be his to carry, that he didn’t need anyone’s help in order to gain strength. But his time as V had shown him otherwise, and through Nero’s too with his conviction. And also, his relationship with his younger twin, Dante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you found your answer, Vergil.” She softly smiled. “It may be a long journey, but I’m happy for you, sincerely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. But I still need more answers from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought you didn't have any?” She tilted her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I barely ask you anything, Fay. And you already threw me a question back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Vergil. I can’t help it to ask that question since we’re talking about the past and I’m just curious” She covered her mouth in shock. “That’s my bad. I promise I will not interrupt with your questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Vergil said, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what else you want to ask-” She suddenly stopped and turned towards the door. “Oops, we have visitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil turned to the door but he didn’t sense any human presence behind it. Maybe it was only her who could sense the guest coming. “If that’s so then I’ll take my leave.” Vergil raised from the sofa and reached for Yamato. “I’ll come back later when you’re free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” She reached for his arm, causing Vergil to stop in his tracks. “You can stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t I just be interfering with your duties, Fay?” Vergil had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay shook her head. “No, you won’t. I believe you are curious about how I do my duties right?” She looked up to him and Vergil could only nod, feeling as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. “Then, stay. You can sit there at the reading corner to watch. They won’t know you are there unless I let them see you. Stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me, though. I’m used to being observed by my mentor back then. Besides, this guest will be interesting, I promise. You might learn something from them and you won’t regret it.” She pushed him to the reading corner, not giving him a chance to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, then I’ll gladly take this opportunity.” He conceded which earned him a warm smile from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll go greet our guests then.” She left him for the door and seconds later, he heard her welcoming her guest into The Room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he would never forget the event that had transpired inside of The Room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>